


Werewolf Clone

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [27]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Rexanan, Transformation, Werewolf! Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Rex is bitten by a werewolf. Kanan's there to help him out.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Werewolf Clone

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain Rex: "Request a Rex and Kanan oneshot where Rex gets bitten by a werewolf but he stops himself from transforming, which is causing him a lot of pain. So Kanan has to coax him into transforming and tell him that he won't care :)"
> 
> Enjoy!

"Argh..." Rex rubbed the bandaged, bloody bite with a hiss.

"Does it hurt?" Kanan checked over the bandage. "Do you need more bacta?"

"No more bacta, PLEASE!" Rex shook his head. "It just... It feels so itchy!"

"It's a werewolf bite, love," Kanan placed a gentle hand on the bandage. "Maybe we should head off-planet, so the moons won't affect you..."

"Bad news to that plan," Hera spoke as she walked in. "The Ghost's grounded. We aren't leaving Lothal any time soon,"

"Great..." Rex snarled.

"It's alright," Kanan patted his back. "We'll just stay in our room and hide out from the moons,"

"Good call," Rex nodded and cuddled up the other. "Thanks, love,"

"No problem," Kanan smiled.

* * *

Night soon fell in Lothal. Rex was snuggled up on the bunk while Kanan went out to get something for them to eat. Despite being far from the light of the moons, he still felt their lights in his skin, which began to itch like crazy. He snarled at the irritation and the pain, shaking his head as he scratched the bandage again.

"Rex..." Kanan came in and shook his head, setting the tray of food down on the bedside table. "Rex, no. You'll rip the bandage off,"

"Can't help it!" Rex growled. "Hurts!"

"Maybe you resisting it will make it worse," Kanan sighed. "Rex... let it happen,"

"Can't!" Rex shook his head. "I'll be a beast! An ugly beast!"

"I won't care on how you look," Kanan assured him, hands cupping the other's face. "I love you for who you are,"

"I..." Rex whimpered. "I might hurt you..."

"Oh, Rex..." Kanan kissed his boyfriend and stroked his cheek. "You would never hurt me. I know that now more than ever. I trust you to never hurt me, and you know how much I hate you hurting yourself. Please, Rex... let the transformation flow,"

"I... argh," Rex let out a groan. "Al-Alright... for you, love..."

He took a deep breath and fell to his knees, letting out a pain-filled cry as he felt the transformation take over him. His whole body shivered with pain as fur took over his skin. He roared out as his nose and mouth stretched into a muzzle while his spine grew in step with his body, soon towering over the Jedi. His ears grew sharp and pointy, and a long furry tail grew from his backside as his armor and clothes ripped, leaving him with his fur to cover his body.

Kanan drew his breath but kept his eyes on his lover as he grew. As soon as the transformation was complete, he slowly approached him and smiled, a hand reaching out for the werewolf clone's furry arm.

"See? Isn't that better?"

The wolf turned to him and gave him a smile. In a second, Kanan was swept off his feet and was carried in his boyfriend's furry arms. He chuckled and cuddled back in return.

"I love you, Rex, no matter what,"


End file.
